


Easy Like Sunday Morning

by angelus2hot



Series: Once In A Life Time [9]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-02-28
Packaged: 2018-01-16 12:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1347883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had never been so easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Like Sunday Morning

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Easy Like Sunday Morning  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Dean Winchester  & Dr. Sexy  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** It had never been so easy.  
>  **A/N:** Ninth in the Doctor Sexy drabbles. written for spn_bigpretzel

Dr. Sexy waited for Dean to sit down on the couch before he took the seat beside him, plopping his legs up on the coffee table. He raised his glass towards Dean. “To new friends.” 

Dean tried not to stare in awe at Dr. Sexy’s cowboy boots as their glasses clinked.

Without another word they each took a sip of the beer.

Dean couldn’t believe this was happening. It didn’t seem real. Things were never this easy for him. And yet being there, spending time with Dr. Sexy was the easiest thing he had done in a very long time.


End file.
